Camteen High School
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Allison and Remy attend Redwood High School in New York. Remy's best friends with Kutner. Allison probably has no idea she's in six classes with Remy...right? Features Amber at the end.
1. Lockers

**A/N There will end up being a second story to go along with this one, posted by SMO 13, eventually, though I can't say when.**

**I apologize for any long posting delays. I'll probably end up writing a few chapters and then posting them all at once/ one every day. Also, extra imaginary cookies if you can pick out direct show references.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House, Star Wars, Star Trek, or any other thing you recognize**

Remy Hadley walked down the hallway of Redwood High. She was slightly hunched over (her backpack was _heavy_), and she had her arms wrapped her math, science, and history textbooks. As she walked past the first few lockers in her block, she glanced at a particular one. Number 131. The locker of Allison Cameron. She was in all of Remy's classes, except for English. Allison was currently standing at her locker, putting her books away.

Remy hurried on, finally reaching her own locker (#169). She entered her combination, 13-26-39, and yanked open her locker. She shoved her books in, and pulled out her English textbook, since she would need it for homework. As she did, her other books came tumbling out, hitting the floor with a bang. Allison looked up, and Remy blushed. She bent down to pick them up, not looking Allison in the eye. "Here, let me help," Allison said, bending down next to her.

After the books were picked up and put away, Remy closed her locker, and leaned against it. She was trying for all her life to look cool after her epic failure. "You're Remy, right?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. And you're Allison." Allison nodded her head.

Remy was about to say something, when Kutner came bounding up beside her. "Rem, hurry up! We're gonna be late for the Star Trek premier!" So much for looking cool.

Remy sighed. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow in class?" Allison nodded again, watching as Remy was dragged off by her friend. She grinned a bit, before going to finish packing her bag.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"Kutner! What the hell?" Remy yelled, rounding on him the moment they were out of Allison's earshot.

"What?" he yelped in fear. "What did I do?"

"You interrupted me when I was talking to _Allison Cameron_" she told him, exaggerating Allison's name, and giving him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Oh, you mean the girl you've been lusting over for the past month-and-a-half?" he asked, laughing.

Remy flushed red, for the second time that day. "Shhhhh," she hushed him frantically, looking around to make sure no one had heard.

Kutner grinned at his friend. "So you admit you've got a crush on her?"

"I do not!" Remy exclaimed.

"What's that Remy, you said you have a crush on Al—"

Remy cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. "Yes, ok, I admit it, I have a crush on Allison, just shut up," she hissed. He grinned again, and licked her hand. "Ew! Gross! Kutner!" she yelped, pulling her hand away, and wiping it on his sleeve.

They walked down the street to the movie theater, Kutner chatting away excitedly beside her. "I can't believe we're going to see the premier of _Star Trek_"

"God, Kutner, you're such a nerd. I have seriously got to get me a girl friend."

"What about _Aaallison_" This earned him another punch. "But seriously, this is sooo cool. And I heard Jennifer Morrison is hot!" Remy rolled her eyes, but followed her friend into the theater.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Kutner walked out of the movie, talking at a hundred miles a minute. "So, what did ya think?"

"Eh, it was pretty good. And you're right, Jennifer Morrison was pretty hot."

He grinned at her. "You just think that, cause she looks kind of like _Allison._"

Remy blushed, and hit him, again. "Shut up, she does not. I think that because I'm bisexual."

Remy sped up. "Hurry up Kutner, we still have massive amounts of homework."

When they got to Remy's apartment, she pushed open the door. They went to Remy's room, and pulled out their respective homework. After about a half-an-hour, Kutner started complaining about being hungry. "Come on Rem, haven't you got anything?"

"Ugh, you eat like a monster," she said, getting up off of her bed. She walked into the kitchen, and then came back with two cans of soda and a bag of pretzels. "Here," she said, tossing him a soda. She then plunked back down on the bed, lying down on her stomach to finish her math.

After another two hours, Kutner's mom knocked on the door. "See ya tomorrow Rem!" he called over his shoulder, as he walked down the hallway. She rolled her eyes, as he almost walked into the wall because he wasn't looking, before shutting the door. She went back to her room, and finished her homework. When she was done, she pulled her sketchbook out of the bottom of her bag, and opened it up.

She flipped past the pages of completed drawings, the most recent of which were doodles, and occasionally more sophisticated drawings, of Allison. She opened to a new page, and started drawing Kutner, holding a light saber and fending off a woman wearing a cheerleader uniform and carrying deadly pom-poms. After about an hour of diligent working, she finally had a completed drawing of Kutner, in full Jedi robes, fending off Amber, in her cheerleading uniform, superior look in place.


	2. Learning to Love Math

Cameron walked up to the board with the sign-up sheets. She glanced around nervously, then picked up the pen. She started to write her name on the sheet for tutoring, when someone spoke from right behind her. "I can tutor you." She whirled around and came face to face with Remy (well, almost, since Remy was taller than her).

"God, you scared me!"

"Sorry. But seriously, I could tutor you. What do you need help with?"

"Well, Mrs. Fight says I'm falling behind in math. Could you really help with that?"

"Yeah, no problem. Math is my best subject. Do you want to come over today after school?"

"Um, I'd have to ask my mom, but yeah. Thank you so much. I have to go, but I'll meet you at your locker after school?" Remy nodded, and Allison hurried off.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Remy shut her locker, and turned, leaning against it. She scanned the hallway, looking for Allison. After about five minutes, she started to worry. _She's not coming. She's realized that this is a horrible idea, and she's not coming. She realized that spending time alone with the school's resident bisexual is a bad idea, so she's bailing out._ Just when Remy was turning around to go home, Allison came hurrying down the hallway. "Remy, wait up!" she called. Remy paused, and turned around. Sure enough, there was Allison. "Sorry I took so long. Mrs. Fight made me come to her room after school to get me a tutor. It took like, ten minutes for her to stop talking long enough to explain that you'd offered to help me out."

Remy nodded, and continued walking towards the door. When they got outside, Allison paused. "So, um, is your dad gonna pick us up, or…"

"No, my dad's at work. I walk home. Come on." Remy started off down the street, and Allison quickly followed.

When they got to Remy's apartment, Remy opened the door, and walked in, heading immediately to her room. Allison followed her, timidly. She walked into Remy's room, and the first thing she noticed was a rat, in a cage, sitting on Remy's dresser. "Um, Remy, why is there a rat in your room?" Remy hadn't struck her as the kind of person to own a rat.

"Oh, that's Steve McQueen. Kutner got him, but his mom told him he couldn't have a rat, so he made me take him. He's actually a pretty good pet." She strode over to the cage, and opened the door. Steve immediately came up to the entrance, and scrambled onto Remy's hand. He scurried up her arm, and sat on her shoulder. He then proceeded to glare at Allison. "It's ok Steve. She's a friend." Remy walked over to Allison, who was standing stock-still. " Go on. Pet him." Allison tentatively reached out a hand, and scratched Steve McQueen on the head. After a moment, she grinned.

"You know, he's not half-bad."

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

When Allison had accepted Remy's offer to tutor her, Remy had decided not to tell Kutner. She did tell him that she'd started tutoring someone, so he couldn't come over after school anymore. When he'd asked her whom she was tutoring, she'd refused to give him a name, making up some BS about tutor-student confidentiality. She managed to keep the secret for a month.

It was Saturday. Usually, Allison only came over Monday through Friday, but they had a huge math test next week, so Allison was over, doing extra studying. In all the hype, and Trig identities, and polynomials, Remy forgot to tell Kutner she was tutoring that weekend. That's why, she was only half surprised when her front door opened, (they had keys to each other's places) and Kutner came through the front door, calling, "Honey, I'm home!"

Allison looked at Remy, fear written across her features. "Is that a robber?" she hissed.

"No, Worse," Remy whispered back. "Kutner."

Allison shot her a confused look. "Aren't you two, like, best friends?"

Remy nodded, face pale, eyes wide with horror. However, before she could do anything to prevent the situation from worsening, Kutner appeared in the doorway.

"Wait. What's Allison doing here?"

Before either of them could say anything else, Remy'd sprang from the bed, grabbed Kutner by his T-shirt's sleeve, and pulled him out the door. She dragged him into her father's room—on the other side of the apartment—and shut the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" she all but yelled.

"I-I mean…don't we…we always hang out on Saturday?" His answer came out as a question.

"Right." Remy deflated, all her anger leaving her.

"Sooooo…" Kutner said, drawing out the o's. "Allison."

"I'm tutoring her," Remy informed him, before he could jump to any conclusions.

"What? She's the one you've been tutoring all this time, and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes. Now come on. If we're gone much longer, Allison will get suspicious." She walked back to her room, Kutner following her like an excited puppy. When they entered, Allison looked up from her math book. "Allison, this is—"

"Kutner," he interrupted, sticking out his hand. Allison shook it.

"You're the one who Remy went to Star Trek with, right?" Kutner nodded, enthusiastically. Remy's flushed red, fuming silently. She couldn't believe the other girl had brought that up.

"So, Allison, do you have a boyfriend?" Remy's head snapped up at Kutner's blunt question.

"I—no."

"Oh. Cool." When Kutner didn't proceed to then ask her out himself, Allison became increasingly confused.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason," he told her, innocently. However, when Allison went back to looking through her textbook, he looked at Remy. _Ask her out_

Remy glared at him in response. _Like hell I will._ With that, Remy grabbed Kutner's arm, threw a "Kutner should probably go, since we have so much studying," over her shoulder, and proceeded to pretty much throw him out of her apartment before anyone could protest,

The start of their beautiful friendship…started because of math. Hard to believe, I know.


	3. Notebooks and Doodled Hearts

**A/N I hope your enjoying this. If I can just say, it's really hard to write this, because I keep wanting to call them Cameron and Thirteen, which doesn't work cause 'Thirteen' doesn't exist yet, and who calls their best friend by last names. (Kutner was the exception, because calling him Lawrence just felt too weird.) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

A few months later

Remy sat down at her desk in math class. She looked over at Allison, who was talking to Robert. He had come here from Australia, with his father, and all the girls here loved him. Remy scowled, as she realized he was probably trying to get Allison to go out with him.

Remy remembered one day, when Allison was over at Remy's, and Kutner wasn't there, because he'd had some 'nerd event' as Remy had put it. Allison had confined in her that she didn't really like Robert all that much. "He's sweet, and all, but he's just not my type," she'd whispered. Remy had nodded, silently wondering what Allison's type was.

The bell rang, and Remy turned her attention to the board.

She zoned out after a little while. She'd already learned this from her textbook a while ago, and so she was taking the time to daydream. She looked down, suddenly, and realized that she'd started doodling variations of Allison's name, complete with hearts, on the open page of her notebook. She felt her face turn slightly pink, and she quickly turned the page before anyone noticed.

During science, she and Allison were partnered up for the lab. They were using some 'Very dangerous and explosive chemicals, so don't blow anything up' as their teacher had said, glaring at Kutner the entire time. Allison and Remy had laughed at this, remembering the time the three of them had been paired up. Kutner had accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals, and blown up the container, burning several holes in his lab worksheet (Remy and Allison had saved theirs just in time).

At lunch, Remy and Allison grabbed seats in a far corner of the room. A couple minutes later, Kutner came sulking over, holding a tray of gross cafeteria food. "Did you forget your lunch again?" Allison asked him, fighting back a laugh.

Kutner scowled. "Yes. Today's poison…meatloaf and mashed potatoes," he said setting his tray down. Remy picked up his fork and poked the grayish lump sitting in a mass of watery, grayish slop.

"Are you sure?" Remy asked.

"That's what the announcement said. Weren't you paying attention?" Kutner asked, in a teasing voice. He knew for a fact that Remy hadn't been paying attention in homeroom. He'd seen her staring at Allison, her eyes a bit glazed over.

"Yeah, Rem. You should really work on those listening skills of yours. They could use some work," Allison joked, giving her friend a little push. Remy stuck her tongue out at her friends.

"Well fine. If that's how you're gonna be, I was going to share the chocolate cake my dad packed me, but I don't think I will," she said, pulling out a container of cake. She saw Allison's face glaze over, and knew she had her. Allison had a particular soft spot for chocolate.

"I'm sorry! Rem, can I please have some," Allison asked, begging.

"Oh, I see Ally, when chocolate is involved, you'll be everyone's best friend." Remy laughed when Allison nodded her head enthusiastically. "Fine." She pulled out a second plastic fork and handed it to her. Allison took it immediately, and dug into the cake.

In PE, they had to climb a rope to the ceiling of the gym, ring a bell, and then climb back down. Remy managed it with no problem, and in less time than most of the boys. However, when Ally's turn came, she stood at the bottom of the rope, looking up at the bell. She glanced over at Remy, who gave her a thumbs up, and Kutner, who smiled and waved. Kutner had made it to the top in about ten minutes—not a record, but at least he'd made it.

"Miss Cameron, start climbing," the teacher yelled. Allison jumped slightly, but grabbed the rope and started climbing. After about five minutes, she'd made it halfway up. She could feel herself getting tired, but she knew that if she gave up Remy would never let her forget it, so she kept climbing.

It happened so fast. One minute she was climbing the rope, and the next she was falling through the air. She landed on her back with a thud, and felt all the air go out of her lungs. Remy and Kutner were the first two people to reach her. "You all right?" Kutner asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Allison?" he called, shaking her slightly.

"Ugh," she groaned, opening her eyes. "Wha happened?"

"You fell off the climbing rope," Remy told her. Allison knew she must have fallen far, since Remy wasn't laughing at her. Remy laughed at her almost every time she fell down (which she seemed to do quite often). Allison groaned, and struggled into a sitting position.

"Miss Cameron, do you need to go to the nurse?" the coach asked her.

"No. I think I'm ok." Remy helped her stand up, and they walked over to the bleachers.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

That afternoon, Remy and Allison walked over to Remy's place after school. Allison's mom was going to drop her stuff off at around three o'clock so she could sleep over, over the weekend, so they were hurrying to get there quickly. They got to the apartment about half a minute before Allison's mom. "Here you go Ally. Be good."

"Yeah, mom, I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Mrs. Cameron," Remy said. When Mrs. Cameron was out of sight, Remy shut the door. They walked into Remy's room, and dropped their backpacks on the floor.

"Finally, the weekend!" Allison exclaimed, plopping down on her back, on the bed.

"Yeah, but don't forget that we have homework," Remy reminded her, giving an exaggerated grimace.

"Oh yeah. Did you get the homework for history?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Remy went over to her bag and started rummaging around. Allison came up behind her. As Remy pulled out her agenda, her sketchbook also fell out.

"What's this?" Allison asked, picking it up.

"Oh, erm, it's my, ah, sketchbook."

"Really? You didn't tell me you like to draw. Can I look?" Remy nodded hesitantly, and Allison opened it up. She gasped when she saw the first picture.

"Rem, these are amazing!"

"Th-thanks," Remy said, blushing a bit. Allison continued flipping through the book, and stopped when she came to the first picture Remy'd drawn of her.

"Wow, this is amazing. Wait, is this me?"

Remy blushed a little. "Uh, yeah. You've got a really good face to draw," she said, trying to explain, as Allison flipped through pages and pages of drawings of herself.

"This one is really good," Allison said, showing her a particular one of Allison sitting in the park, reading. She looked very relaxed, and it was Remy's favorite.

"You can have it if you want," Remy told her, trying to act nonchalant.

"Really?" Allison asked. When Remy nodded, she threw herself at her friend, giving her a big hug. Remy blushed an even darker red, but hugged Allison back.

"Hey, Rem, can I borrow your notes from math today? I think I forgot my notebook in my locker."

"Sure," Remy called, distractedly. She was lying on her stomach on the bed, chewing on the eraser of her pencil, trying to suffer through her English.

Allison pulled Remy's purple notebook from her bag, and started flipping through the pages. "Hey Rem, do you remember how to…" she trailed off. Remy looked up, questioningly, and froze when she saw the page Allison had turned to. There, staring up at her was the page of 'notes' she'd taken in math. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Allison turned and stared at her, mouth slightly open.


	4. Movies and Mothers

"I'm sorry," Remy finally managed to choke out. "I'm really, really sorry, and I completely understand if you never want to see me again," she blurted out. She was getting frantic, pacing around the room, and Ally knew she needed to say something.

"Rem, calm down," Allison ordered. Remy slowed her pacing, and came to stand in front of Allison, head down. "First of all, it would be hard to never see you again, since you're in six of my classes, and second, I don't want to never see you again."

"Really?" Remy asked, lifting her head.

"Yes, really. I mean, at first, before I really knew you, I was kind of nervous when you offered to tutor me, since I knew you were bisexual and all, but I really needed a math tutor, so I didn't have much of a choice. But then, after I started hanging out with you and Kutner, I realized that I wouldn't really mind it if you…"

"Had a crush on you?"

"Yeah."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment. "Wait. Does that mean you like me?"

Ally blushed a little. "I don't know. I mean, I definitely like you, and it's in a different way than I've liked my other friends, so…yeah. I guess I do."

Remy grinned. "So what now?"

"How about some food?"

Remy's smile grew. "Sounds perfect." Remy took Allison's hand, tentatively, and led her into the kitchen. "Hmmmm, we have mac n'cheese, chicken-pot-pie, and money for pizza." Ally's face lit up at the mention of pizza, and Remy laughed. She picked up the phone, and dialed the number. "Hi… Yeah I'd like one medium, ham and pineapple pizza, to 601, 31st street, apartment 3A…Thanks." She hung up the phone. "What now?"

"Ooooh, let's watch a movie!" Ally exclaimed, hurrying into the living room. Remy shook her head, but followed. "What's this?" Allison asked, pulling a movie from the shelf.

"Seriously! You've never seen Rent before?"

"No."

Remy took the movie, and put it into the player, before grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her down onto the couch.

About twenty minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. Remy paused the movie, and went to answer the door. She paid for the pizza, and went into the kitchen to grab plates, napkins, and sodas. She came back out, balancing everything on the pizza box, which she set on the coffee table. "Here you go," she said, handing Allison a plate and soda.

"Thanks." Allison grabbed a slice of pizza, and sunk back in the cushions of the couch. She grabbed the remote and hit play. Remy, too, grabbed a slice and sat back, stealthily watching Allison as she took a bite of her pizza, and stared intently at the screen.

By the time they'd reached La Vie Boheme, the pizza was gone, and they were having a great time.

It hadn't occurred to Remy how Allison would react to Angel's death, and was therefore unprepared for the water works that accompanied the scene. Remy'd never been good at comforting people, but she knew she had to do something, and fast. "Shhhh. Ally, it's ok. It's just a movie." She wrapped an arm around Allison, who turned and buried her face in Remy's shoulder. Remy froze, eyes widening when Allison wrapped her arms around Remy's waist, but she relaxed into the embrace after a moment.

After that, Ally spent the rest of Rent, and all of 1776 (Allison had called Remy a nerd when she found out she owned that movie) with her head on Remy's shoulder.

When the movie was over, Remy sleepily glanced over at the clock. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. "Ally. Ally, wake up," she whispered, gently shaking the brunette, whose eyes cracked open. "Ally, it's 11 o'clock. We should go to bed." Remy stood up, and pulled Allison off the couch.

"Wasn't asleep," she mumbled.

"Of course you weren't."

When they got to the bedroom, Allison stretched her arms over her head and groaned. "You ok?" Remy asked.

"Mmmm, I guess. I'm just really feeling that fall from gym today."

"Do you want some Advil?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Remy walked into the bathroom, and came back with the pills and a Dixie cup full of water. She handed them to Ally, who took them with a grateful smile. "Hey, Rem, can you look to see if I've got a bruise?" Allison asked, turning so her back was to Remy. Before Remy could respond, Allison pulled her shirt over her head. Remy stood there, blinking dumbly at Allison's back. "Rem, you alright?" Allison asked, turning her head. When she saw Remy staring, her mouth slightly open, she blushed.

"Sorry, I…" Remy trailed off, not sure what to say.

"No, it's ok. I…" Allison, too, trailed off, at a loss for words. Awkwardly, she grabbed her bag, and hurried into the restroom to change.

When Allison came out of the bathroom, Remy was sitting on her bed wearing a large, purple t-shirt, and a pair of blue pajama pants. She was looking at her hands, but glanced up when she heard the door to the bathroom open. She met Allison's eyes, briefly, but quickly looked away. Allison blushed, and dropped her bag on the floor. "Umm, my mom brought a sleeping bag, so…" she trailed off, gesturing meekly at her sleeping bag.

"No!" Remy exclaimed, and then blushed. "I mean, uh, you take the bed. I've got a mattress under the bed that I can sleep on." She squatted down, and dragged said mattress from under the bed.

Cameron climbed onto the bed, and cautiously lay down, glancing surreptitiously at Remy, who had grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet. Remy lay down, and pretended not to notice the fact that Allison was burning a hole in her back with her eyes. Eventually, Remy drifted off into a fitful sleep, followed soon by Allison.

Remy woke up a few hours later, and glanced up at Allison. Her eyes met a pair of greenish blue orbs, and Remy looked away. As Allison looked down at Remy, she noticed that the brunette was shivering. "Hey Rem?"

"Yes Ally?"

"Are you ok? You're shivering."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just cold."

"Here," Allison said, taking her blanket and offering it to Remy.

"No, you keep it."

"No, take it. I'll be fine," Allison insisted, shoving the blanket into Remy's hand. Remy reluctantly took it, then rolled over, shutting her eyes.

Ally sighed. She knew what Remy was doing. Occasionally, the girl would abruptly shut herself off. A lot of the time, it was when someone tried to help her, or be caring towards her, but not always. Remy could feel Allison staring at her, but she diligently ignored her. Or, at least, she did until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, accompanied by a short burst of cold air, and the mattress sinking from some extra weight. Without turning, Remy clenched her teeth, and whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

Allison was taken aback, but didn't let it show. "I got cold." They both knew it wasn't true.

"Don't. Just…we're not that…just, please. Don't," Remy said, her voice as close to yelling as it could get without her actually yelling. She tore herself from Allison's arms, stood up, and raced out of the room. Allison sat up and watched her go. After a moment, she too stood up, and went after her. She found Remy sitting on the couch, head buried in her hands.

Allison walked over to her, cautiously sitting down and wrapping her arms around Remy once again.

"She's dead," Remy stated. Despite her red eyes and disheveled appearance, her voice was steady and bitter.

"What?"

"My mom. You asked where she was," she said, referring to the time Allison had asked so many moths ago. "She died a couple years ago. Huntington's Chorea. We moved out of our house and into this apartment. That's why my dad's hardly home. I remind him of her, and he can't stand it. It's not his fault, and I know it's not my fault, but it still…" she trailed off.

"Hurts that he can't be around you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about your mother. That must've been awful, watching your mom die."

"It wasn't. That's the thing. I hated her. I didn't…She just…Yelled. All the time. Just…screamed at me, for no reason…in front of my friends. And…I wanted her to die. I get it now. I get that she couldn't help it, but…I was so young then. I needed a mom, and all she could do was sit there, jerking around, and yelling." By now, silent tears were streaming down Remy's face.

"Does Kutner know?"

"Kutner? Of course. When her symptoms started getting worse, I spent a lot of time at his house. I only ever came home when I absolutely had to. His parents were very nice, and understanding."

"Oh." There was a moment of awkward silence, in which Remy rested her head on Allison's shoulder, crying, too tired and emotionally worn out to care that this was way more affectionate and open than she ever was on a normal day. "Come on. Lets get back to bed." Allison stood up, bringing Remy with her. She tugged her back to the bedroom, and over to the bed. She lay down, pulling Remy along with her. When Remy gave no protest, she wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling her face against the other girls shoulder.

**A/N So I'm sorry if you think they're moving a little too fast, although I can't imagine too many of you are complaining. XD**


	5. Star Trek and Kutner

**A/N I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. Here is the next chapter. So of course, I didn't realize it when I wrote the first chapter, but the Star Trek they saw wouldn't have had Jennifer Morrison in it, but we're just going to pretend, kay? Also, I took a little liberty with time line. They are all in tenth or eleventh grade, even though in the show Cameron is a few years older than Thirteen.**

Remy opened her eyes to a room darkened by the rain that was pattering against the window. She panicked a moment when she felt a weight—someone's arm—around her waist, but then the events of last night came back to her, and she realized it was Allison. She grinned to herself, then rolled over to look at the clock. As she did so, Allison's arms tightened around her, and she buried her face into Remy's shoulder. "Mmmmm," she murmured.

Remy smiled as she felt the vibrations from Allison's contented hum. However, upon looking at the clock, she let out a curse. "Ally. Ally, wake up," she said, shaking Allison's shoulder.

"Hhheemmmm," she groaned, snuggling closer to Remy's body.

"Ally, come on. Kutner's gonna be here any minute." Seeing that she was getting no reaction, Remy gripped the blankets and yanked them off.

"Gaaaahhh!" Allison shouted, bolting into a sitting position. "I'm up, I'm up," she yelped, gathering the blankets around her once again. Remy laughed, then got up off the bed, going to her dresser to pull out a shirt, pants, suspenders (she never left home without them, remember?), and underwear.

"Go get dressed. Only I get to see you in a shirt with no bra," she called, as Allison took her bag into the bathroom. Allison flushed red, and threw a toilet paper roll at her. Remy yelped, and ducked, causing the roll to hit the wall. Remy chuckled once more, and started to change.

Kutner knocked on the door just as Remy was clipping her suspenders to her jeans. "Coming!" She ran out of the room, and opened the door. Kutner walked in, soaking wet, and shook his head. "Gah! Kutner!" She gave him a shove, as Allison walked out of the room.

"Hey Kutner."

"Hey Ally. I'd come give you a hug, but…" he gestured down at his clothing, and Allison giggled.

"What did you do? Walk here?" Kutner gave a sheepish shrug, and Allison looked at him, incredulously.

"My parents were busy," he told her, defensively.

"Why didn't you take the bus?"

"Because he still owes _me_ money. He's broke." Remy replied for him. "Now come into the kitchen, I'll make pancakes and hot chocolate." Kutner's eyes lit up, and he practically ran into the kitchen.

"So, are we gonna tell him?" Remy whispered into Allison's ear.

"Can we not?" Allison gave Remy a hopeful look, hoping she'd understand that it wasn't because she was ashamed, she just wasn't quite comfortable yet; that she just needed more time to let it sink in that she was in a relationship with another girl.

Remy gave her an understanding nod. Then, carefully, slowly—so that Allison would know what she was doing, and would have a chance to stop her if she so wished—she leaned in and placed a kiss on Allison's cheek.

"You guys coming?" Kutner yelled.

The two girls jumped apart, and Remy smiled guiltily at Allison. She then hurried into the kitchen to make food.

A little while later, the three friends sat on the couch, eating the pancakes Remy'd made. Allison had insisted on adding chocolate chips and topping them with rainbow sprinkles, preaching them as the best thing in the world.

"Hey guys, the Lemmle is playing Star Trek again! We should go see it!"

Remy groaned and rolled her eyes, looking to Allison, ready to make a sarcastic comment. She was surprised when Allison's eyes lit up. "Seriously?" she asked, practically bouncing in her seat. "Can we go?" she inquired, turning to Remy.

Remy found that, faced with two sets of puppy-dog-eyes (one of which belonging to her sort-of-but-not-really-official girlfriend), she couldn't say no. "Fine," she sighed out.

"Yippee!" Kutner shouted, jumping off of the couch.

"I can't believe you're a trekky," Remy told Allison, turning to her.

"Yeah, well, I grew up in a house with an extreme sci-fi geek for a brother." Allison shrugged in a 'what can you do?' gesture.

As the three friends walked out of theatre, Kutner turned to Allison. His face screamed mischief, and Remy was immediately suspicious. "Last time we saw this movie, Rem said she thought Jennifer Morrison was hot, didn't ya Rem?" he remarked, turning ever so slightly towards her. Remy felt heat rush to her cheeks. Allison looked confused, until Kutner continued. "I told her I thought she looked a bit like you." He turned to her, waiting for a reaction.

By this time, Remy's entire face was bright red, and she was silently promising every divine force she knew of that she was gonna kill Kutner the moment they were alone. When Allison noticed this, she decided to take mercy on her girlfriend. "Really? I don't see it." Kutner's face fell at Allison's lack of reaction, while Remy let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

They walked up the steps, into Remy's apartment. Suddenly, Kutner slapped his hand to his forehead. "Shit! I forgot about my English homework! I'll be back in, like, an hour!" With that, Kutner bolted from the apartment. The two girls rolled their eyes, as they heard Kutner go thundering down the hallway.

"Coming?" Remy asked, walking towards her room.

"Yeah," Allison replied, following.

Allison sat down on the bed next to Remy, leaning her head on Remy's shoulder. Remy picked up a remote, and pressed the power button. The tiny TV on her dresser across from the bed flickered to life. "What do you wanna watch?"

"I think Fox is playing re-runs of Firefly."

"Ok." Remy turned to the correct channel, where, sure enough, Trash was playing.

"Oh! I love this episode! It's sooo funny!" Allison exclaimed, sitting upright, and leaning forward.

"Is this the one where Mal marries Bridget?"

"No, it's the one where she comes back. You know, the one where he calls her Yo-saph-bridge?"

"Oh right! And it starts with Mal in the desert, ad he doesn't have any clothes, and he's like 'Well…That went well.'"

"Yup." They sat in silence for a while, watching as Safron and Mal broke into the mansion, and tried to steal the gun. Allison had, at some point, dropped her head back onto Remy's shoulder. She turned her head slightly. Then, on a whim, she leaned in and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Remy turned sharply towards her, a questioning look in place. When she met Allison's eyes, however, she smiled.

"Hey," Allison whispered, breathlessly. Remy was leaning towards her, ever so slightly. Allison's thoughts flew through her head at a mile a minute. Was she ready for this? They'd only been together for a day. Kutner would be back soon. "We really shouldn't," she panted out.

"Just one kiss?" Remy begged, barely an inch away form Allison. When she didn't receive an answer, she began to pull away. Allison was having none of it, though, and wrapped an arm around Remy's neck. She pulled her down towards her, and placed her lips firmly against Remy's. The other girl responded immediately, wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her close. Allison complied, rolling them over so she was lying slightly on her girlfriend.

"Hey guys I'm—…" Kutner trailed off, bursting into the room. Allison leapt off of Remy, who sat up quickly. "I was just gonna…I mean…wow," he stammered out, completely stunned.

"Kutner. Out. Right now," Remy commanded. Kutner obeyed immediately, backing out of the room. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I knew he'd…I'm sorry," Remy apologized, turning to her entirely red girlfriend.

"Hey. Look. It's fine. Kutner's our best friend. He would have figured it out eventually." With that, she took Remy's face in her hands and kissed her.

**A/N This was going to be longer, but I couldn't think of what else to have them do.**


	6. Amber's Insults

**A/N I know, I know. It's been forever, and I'm really sorry. I was at camp, and my Word didn't work, and I was lazy. But I'm back now, and this is the last chapter. Oh, and I finally get to use a line I made up aaaages ago.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a MacBook Air, a copy of Word, and an annoying summer project.**

Thirteen opened her locker. It was the end of the day, and she couldn't wait to get home. Kutner and Allison were coming over, and Allison was seeping over. She honestly thought it was slightly ridiculous to be this excited to see Allison, since they'd only been apart for one period. What could she say though? That girl just did something funny to her heart.

As she reached into her locker to pull out her books, she saw Amber walking towards her with a bunch of her friends. She scowled. In her opinion, Amber was the worst waste of space she'd ever seen. The cheerleader had, evidentially, seen Remy, as she turned her conversation to the topic of her. "You know, I don't know why they let _her_ into the girls locker room," Amber said, jerking her head in Remy's direction. "I mean, just imagine what kind of perverted thoughts she could be having about us."

Luckily, Allison was there in time to hold Remy back, as she lunged for the other girl. Amber turned fully towards them, and snickered. "Good thing Cameron's got you on a leash. Wouldn't want you to do something you'd regret," Amber said, smirking.

Remy growled low in her throat. "Hey, come on," Allison whispered in her ear. By now, the two, plus Allison, had attracted the attention of everyone who had lockers in that stretch of hallway. "How about we really give her something to talk about?" Allison continued. Remy turned to her with a questioning glance. Before she could comment, though, Allison was pulling her, if possible, even closer. She crashed their lips together, right in the middle of the busy hallway. Time seemed to freeze, as Remy responded, aware that the entire hallway had stopped and was staring at the two of them. Distantly, she heard someone say, "Something tells me you don't have to worry about Hadley having wandering eyes." Accompanied by, "Yeah. Looks like she's got her own piece of ass to ogle."

Allison pulled away from a very dazed Remy, and raised an eyebrow. "Coming?" she asked, her eyes dancing, and her voice sounding thoroughly amused.

"Erm…yeah." Remy blinked a few times, before following after her girlfriend. She made sure to "accidentally" bump into Amber, who appeared frozen to the spot.

Kutner caught up with them in the parking lot. "Hey, any idea what was up in the halls? When I walked past your locker, there was a giant group of people just standing there, including Amber."

Remy burst out laughing, and explained. "Allison practically jumped me in the hallway."

Allison flushed red. "I did not! I merely decided to shut Amber up for a while."

Kutner shook his head at the two, and followed them to Remy's house. When they got there, he popped onto the sofa. "I hate school," he proclaimed. Remy and Allison laughed. The two of them went into the kitchen to make popcorn for their movie marathon. They proceeded to watch Serenity, Scott Pilgrim, break for pizza, Princess Bride, and, on Kutner's insisting, X-Men. When the movie was over, he turned, to find Allison practically on top of Remy, the two of them engaged in an intense lip-lock. "Have you two been doing that the entire movie?" Now that he thought about it, they had been awful quiet.

They pulled apart, and sat up slightly. "You didn't notice?" Remy asked, disbelieving.

"Well, no." The two girls laughed at him, and Kutner scowled.

"I'll have you know, you missed an amazing movie."

Allison looked down at Remy, and remarked, "And yet, I can't seem to make myself care." Kutner huffed angrily, and Remy grinned, leaning up to peck her girlfriend's lips once more. The doorbell rang, and Kutner got off the couch, throwing a "See ya guys later," over his shoulder, and left.

Allison and Remy got up off the couch, and entered Remy's room. Remy went over to her dresser to feed Steve McQueen, while Ally went to her bag to fish out her pajamas. She went into the bathroom to change, and Remy pulled on her own pajamas, which consisted of a pair of blue pajama pants with narwhales on them, and a large t-shirt with a llama. Allison came out of the bathroom in her PJ's (a purple nightgown with a smiley face, and a pair of yellow sweat pants) and gave Remy a once over. "Nice." Remy twirled around, arms spread out, like she was modeling a ball gown.

The two girls crawled into bed, too tired to do anything else. Allison curled closer to Remy, and Remy pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hey, Remy, you know how the winter dance is coming up?"

"Yeah. What about it?" The girls had been planning on skipping the dance, forgoing it for a movie night with Kutner.

"Well, I was thinking, since the school knows we're together now, I was thinking we could…maybe…go together? As dates?" Allison looked nervous. She wasn't sure what Remy would think. She knew that they were going to get crap at school, and she had a feeling that the school would make a fuss if they tried to go together. But when Remy looked down at her, smiling, and told her that she'd be honored to go with her, Allison smiled, content with the thought that, no matter what crap society gave them, Remy was ready to face it with her, as a couple.

**A/N And boom! There it is! I have never been this happy to finish a story.**


End file.
